Watching You Sleep versão em Português
by KatrinaHighKick
Summary: Fic romântica SeiyaSaori. Atualizada.
1. Don't Wanna Miss a Thing

Todos os personagens pertencem à Masami Kurumada e Toei Animation. A música "Don't Wanna Miss a Thing" pertence a Aerosmith.

Nota da Autora: Esta fic está situada após Tenkai Hen e qualquer outra luta que possa ter acontecido depois. É uma fic romântica de Seiya e Saori, então pra quem não gosta, melhor nem ler, porque ela tem altas doses de açúcar. Eu coloquei essa fic como M porque no próximo capítula ela vai ficar bem... digamos... gráfica. Deixem comments people! Seiya e Saori forever!

**Watching you sleep**

**Uma história de Seiya e Saori**

Por JadedKitana

**Capítulo 1: Don't Wanna Miss a Thing**

Ele sentiu uma brisa leve e fria que o acordou. Lentamente abrindo seus olhos, ele percebeu que não haviam cobertas sobre seu corpo protegendo-o do frio, e imediatmente supôs que a mulher que deitava ao seu lado as tinha puxado para si enquanto dormiam. Rindo para si mesmo, ele olhou a janela que estava aberta, deixando a brisa noturna entrar. Uma vez ela havia lhe dito que "As coisas costumam ficar bem quentes quando nós estamos sozinhos no quarto." Era uma brincadeira, mas desde então eles costumavam deixa-la aberta. Ele virou-se e percebeu que ela realmente tinha roubado as cobertas enquanto dormia.

_I could stay awake just to hear you breathing  
Watch you smile while you are sleeping  
While you're far away and dreaming_

Com um leve sorriso, Seiya olhava Saori, que dormia de lado encolhendo-se sob os cobertores. Embora ela tinha inconscientemente pego as cobertas para si, a maioria tinha caído no chão e apenas uma pequena parte a cobria. Seiya não podia conter seus olhos, que corriam livremente por todo o corpo dela. Ela vestia uma curta camisola branca de seda, que deixava as costas nuas e mostrava boa parte de suas pernas. Como se em transe, ela passava os dedos pelos cabelos dela, brincando com as mechas sedosas.

_I could spend my life in this sweet surrender  
I could stay lost in this moment forever  
Well, every moment spent with you  
Is a moment I treasure  
_

Seiya moveu algumas mechas que parcialmente cobriam o rosto de Saori e admirou suas feições angelicais, banhadas pela luz do luar, e acariciou seu rosto com o mais leve dos toques, não querendo acorda-la, correndo seus dedos da testa ao queixo, dando atenção especial aos lábios macios. De olhos fechados, tentou guardar aquele momento em sua memória. Se havia uma coisa que ele tinha aprendido da vida, era não desperdiçar os momentos que tinha, pois eles poderiam ser os últimos a qualquer hora. Especialmente para eles. Por muito tempo ele desperdiçara o tempo que tinha junto a ela, porque tinha medo. Medo que ela não pudesse amá-lo, ou pior, que não quisesse amá-lo. Ele quase a havia perdido tantas vezes, e embora a esperança de vê-la novamente era o que o mantinha lutando, ele não ousava dizer o que estava no seu coração. Até que uma noite mudou tudo.

_I don't wanna close my eyes  
I don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
_

Sua mão desceu mais um pouco, delineando os contornos do pescoço dela, um de seus lugares favoritos. Ele adorava cobrir aquele pescoço com beijos, enlouquecendo-a de desejo e perdendo-se naquele perfume inebriante. Enquanto acariciava seu pescoço, a mente de Seiya voltou à noite em que ele testemunhou Saori atravessando-o com uma adaga de ouro para poder chegar até Hades. Embora ela já tinha estado tão perto de morrer tantas vezes, e até morrido uma vez pelas mãos de Abel, ver ela morrendo na sua frente o fez entender que apesar de todos seus esforços, poderia chegar um dia em que ele nunca mais pudesse vê-la, e não teria a chance de dizer como se sentia. Ele teve uma resolução naquele dia, de contar tudo o que ele sentia assim que a batalha terminasse. A batalha enfim terminou, mas Seiya não teve a oportunidade de se declarar tão cedo. Os ferimentos causados por Hades deixaram Seiya em um estado vegetativo, incapaz até mesmo de falar e dizer a ela o quanto a amava. Ele tentou conter as lágrimas que ameaçavam escorrer de seus olhos, lembrando-se que estava tudo no passado e que agora ela estava ali, e que ela era sua, e somente sua.

_'Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream would never do  
I'd still miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
_

Ainda examinando os eventos que os levaram a finalmente ficarem juntos, ele lembrou-se da batalha contra Artemis. Novamente, seu amor e devoção o carregaram pelo esforço de ir atrás de Saori. Lutando com dores insuportáveis, uma maldição deixada por Hades, e inimigos no caminho, ele finalmente a encontrou e foi recebido com um terno abraço. Ele nunca poderia se esquecer de quão bom era sentir aqueles braços em volta de si naquele dia. Dessa vez ele não perdeu tempo e lhe disse que tudo que ele fazia era por Saori, a mulher. Batalhas mortais seguiram, mas no final eles saíram vitoriosos, vivos e apaixonados.

Os pensamentos de Seiya pularam 3 anos adiante, para onde ele estava naquele momento, deitado na cama ao lado da mulher de seus sonhos. Sua mão continuou descendo, distraidamente acariciando as costas nuas.

_Lying close to you  
Feeling your heart beating  
And I'm wondering what you're dreaming  
Wondering if it's me you're seeing  
Then I kiss your eyes and thank God we're together  
And I just wanna stay with you  
In this moment forever, forever and ever  
_

Ele trouxe seu rosto mais próximo do dela, cobrindo-o com leves beijos e deslizou seus dedos ao longo do braço esquerdo, memorizando cada contorno e textura. Ao chegar na mão dela, seus dedos delinearam a aliança no dedo anelar. De repente, ele sentiu a mão dela apertando a sua. Seiya levou seus olhos ao rosto dela e a viu sorrindo, com os olhos ainda fechados.

_I don't wanna close my eyes  
I don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
'Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream would never do  
I'd still miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
_

"Hmmm... oi Seiya..." ela lentamente abriu seus olhos, deixando a luz do luar refletir no azul intenso.

"Olá, meu anjo." Seiya respondeu, trazendo a mão dela junto a seus lábios, dando-lhe um beijo terno.

"Se divertindo?" ela brincou.

"Muito, obrigado." Ele sorriu, continuando a inspecionar a aliança no dedo dela, girando-a em volta de seu dedo.

_I don't wanna miss one smile  
I don't wanna miss one kiss  
Well, I just wanna be with you  
Right here with you, just like this  
I just wanna hold you close  
Feel your heart so close to mine  
And just stay here in this moment  
For all the rest of time _

"Eu te acordei?" Seiya perguntou, entrelaçando os dedos dela com os seus.

"Mas é claro, gênio." Ela riu, se espreguiçando. Antes que ele pudesse se desculpar, ela adiantou-se. "Você deveria fazer isso mais vezes. Eu não consigo pensar em melhor maneira de acordar." Ela lentamente acariciava os ombros nus dele, e depois o rosto. "Mas por que você acordou em primeiro lugar?"

"Bom, eu acordei com frio, e vi que você tinha pego as cobertas." Ele respondeu com um sorriso maroto, deslizando as costas de sua mão pelo rosto dela.

"Oppsss..." Ela sorriu enquanto acariciava o tórax dele, sentindo a solidez dos músculos. "Talvez eu deveria te aquecer então." Havia um brilho malicioso nos olhos dela, que o diziam bem o que ela tinha em mente. E ele adorava isso.

"Agora ESSA seria uma excelente idéia." Seiya sorriu provocativamente, puxando-a para si. "Vem cá." Saori riu e mergulhou seus dedos no cabelo bagunçado dele, enquanto ele envolvia sua cintura com um braço e levava uma mão à sua nuca, seus lábios colando-se em um beijo ardente.

_Don't wanna close my eyes  
Don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
'Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream would never do  
'Cause I'd still miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing _

------------------------------------------------------------------------

NA: O próximo episódio vai ser hentai... considerem-se avisados. E comentem por favor ;-)


	2. Capítulo 2

Todos os personagens pertencem à Masami Kurumada e Toei Animation.

Nota da Autora: Finalmente eu atualizei! Espero que gostem. E comentem por favor :-)

**Watching you sleep**

**Uma história de Seiya e Saori**

Por JadedKitana

**Capítulo 2**

"Oppsss..." Ela sorriu enquanto acariciava o tórax dele. "Talvez eu tenha que te aquecer então." Havia um brilho malicioso nos olhos dela, que o diziam bem o que ela tinha em mente. E ele adorava isso.

"Agora ESSA seria uma excelente idéia." Seiya sorriu provocativamente, puxando-a para si. "Vem cá." Saori riu e mergulhou seus dedos no cabelo bagunçado dele, enquanto ele envolvia sua cintura com um braço e levava uma mão à sua nuca, seus lábios colando-se em um beijo ardente. Saori firmou seus braços em volta dos ombros fortes do rapaz e entreabriu seus lábios, dando-lhe acesso ao calor de sua boca. O beijo se aprofundou, as linguas dançando freneticamente, sensualmente explorando cada canto. Saori gemeu baixinho e levou uma mão para segurar o rosto de Seiya, capturando o lábio inferior dele entre os seus e depois alternando selinhos curtos por todo seu rosto. Seiya decidiu desviar seus lábios mais para baixo, deixando uma trilha de beijos até chegar ao pescoço de Saori, aonde ele distribuiu beijos famintos, quentes e molhados, sugando em todos os pontos certos, enlouquecendo Saori de volúpia. Enquanto isso, ele levou a mão que segurava a cintura dela para delicadamente acariciar um dos seios, ainda cobertos pela camisola. Saori gemia em êxtase, seus braços percorriam pelas costas de Seiya, apalpando cada centímetro, sentindo a solidez daqueles músculos, pressionando o corpo dele contra o seu como se precisasse daquele contato, daquele calor, para manter-se viva.

Seiya levou seus beijos até o ombro de Saori, capturando uma das alças da camisola com seus dentes e deslizando-a do braço dela, depois fez o mesmo com a outra alça. Esse gesto fez Saori dar uma leve risada, admirada com o carinho e a avidez de Seiya, feliz por poder estar ali junto com ele. Seiya terminou de remover as alças da camisola e começou a deslizá-la pelo corpo de Saori, revelando os seios fartos. Ele ficou por vários segundos apenas a contemplando, quase toda nua e com aquele sorriso que o desarmava por completo.

"Tão linda..." ele disse, hipnotizado. Ele levou um dos braços às costas dela para dar suporte e começou a distibuir beijos lânguidos na região entre o pescoço e os seios de Saori. Entre cada beijo ele a fitava intensamente, dizendo-lhe palavras doces. "Meu anjo..." e um beijo. "Minha princesa..." e outro beijo. "Minha razão de ser..." os beijos começaram a aproximar-se mais dos seios dela. "Minha vida..." À medida que os beijos desciam mais, ele começava a lentamente deitá-la por completo na cama. "Meu amor…" A cada beijo, a cada olhar, cada palavra, Saori sentia um arrepio delicioso na barriga, e um calor enlouquecedor difundindo-se por todo seu corpo. "Minha Saori..." Ele capturou um dos mamilos entre seus lábios, usando sua língua para massagear o local, fazendo Saori gemer longamente, deixando-a à beira da insanidade. "Sem você nada faz sentido..." ele repetiu suas ações no outro seio e deitou-a por completo na cama. Beijou-lhe os lábios novamente e cobriu o corpo dela com o seu, encaixando-se perfeitamente. Mesmo com a barreira das roupas, Saori conseguia sentir o quanto ele a desejava, e isso fez uma onda de excitação varrer por todo seu corpo. Entrelaçou uma de suas pernas em volta dele, apertando-o junto ao seu corpo, querendo sentí-lo mais perto de si. Seiya surpreendeu-se com a ação inusitada e foi a vez dele de gemer. Saori aproveitou a situação para rolar na cama, de forma que agora ela estava deitada sobre Seiya.

"Hey! Isso não vale!" Seiya brincou. Saori ajoelhou-se na cama, colocando uma perna de cada lado da cintura de Seiya, seus braços apoiados na cama, um a cada lado da cabeça dele, sorrindo divertidamente.

"Vale tudo no amor e na guerra, meu querido." Seus longos cabelos caiam por seus ombros, amparados pela cama, emoldurando o rosto de Seiya. Seiya riu e começou a acariciar a barriga, as coxas e os seios de Saori, aproveitando as vantagens de sua posição. Saori fitou intensamente aqueles olhos castanhos, olhos que queimavam de desejo, paixão e um amor sem limites por ela. A realização de que um amor tão forte e poderoso estava direcionado a ela, e somente a ela, trouxe uma deliciosa onda de calor sobre seu corpo, um calor que elevou sua paixão e sua volúpia a alturas inimagináveis. Ela tomou o rosto dele entre suas mãos e colou seus lábios nos dele, num beijo frenético, quase desesperado. Ambos pareciam mergulhar naquele beijo como dois sedentos em um oásis no meio do deserto. Saori lembrou-se de um episódio que parecia tão distante, quando ela havia tentado beijá-lo, na mesma posição que ela estava agora, enquanto ele estava inconsciente. Agora ele estava ali, na cama com ela, participando com disposição daquele beijo e tudo o mais que eles fizessem. Quando os lábios separaram-se, ambos estavam ofegantes, tentando recuperar o fôlego. Saori espalmou suas mãos no tórax de Seiya, sentindo as batidas aceleradas de seu coração, no mesmo ritmo das dela. Seiya cobriu as mãos dela com as dele, apertando de leve, depois levou a mão esquerda em direção aos seus lábios dando um beijo terno. Saori sorriu, levando suas mãos à sua camisola, puxando-a por cima da cabeça e jogando-a para o outro lado do quarto. Seiya prendeu a respiração, admirado, enquanto Saori o olhava provocativamente. Ela inclinou-se, levando seus lábios para perto do ouvido dele.

"_S'agapo"_ ela sussurrou no ouvido de Seiya e mordeu de leve no lóbulo da orelha. Essa era uma palavra que Seiya tinha se acostumado a ouvir, significava 'eu te amo' em grego. Ela arrastou seus lábios até o pescoço dele, deixando beijos quentes e demorados, às vezes dando leves mordidas, às vezes percorrendo sau língua pela pele dele, querendo sentir o gosto dele. Seiya estava com a respiração descompassada. Correu as pontas dos dedos pelas costas nuas dela, encorajando-a a continuar. Seu corpo ardia de desejo, um ardor que só se abrandava quando Saori o tocava. Os lábios de Saori seguiram em direção ao tórax bem-definido de Seiya, aonde alguns leves traços da cicatriz deixada pela espada de Hades ainda permaneciam. Ela beijou longamente o local, como se querendo que o beijo curasse a cicatriz. Ela deslizou seu corpo pelo dele, seus dedos arranhando de leve os lados do tórax, enquanto seus lábios desciam mais até o abdomen perfeito, aonde ela distribuiu beijos molhados.

Saori levou uma mão até a virilha de Seiya, sentindo sua ereção ainda confinada pelas roupas, sorrindo lascivamente ao ouvir os suspiros dele. Ela firmou os dedos na bainha da calça do pijama dele e começou a despí-lo completamente. Após remover a última peça de roupa que cobria Seiya, Saori retornou sua atenção ao membro dele, massageando-o de leve. Seiya fechou seus olhos, extasiado, deliciando-se com as sensações que ela elicitava nele. Em um gesto ousado, Saori percorreu seus lábios ao longo do comprimento de Seiya, fazendo com que arrepios voluptuosos percorressem por todo o corpo dele. Ela entreabriu os lábios, cobrindo-o com o calor de sua boca, fazendo-o bramir, à beira de perder a sanidade. Saori movia seus lábios ritmadamente ao redor dele, enquanto sua língua o massageava.

"Saoriiiii..." Seiya gemeu alto, totalmente entregue ao calor do momento. A cada segundo que passava ele sentia o climax aproximando-se mais e mais, porém havia um problema. Ele queria levá-la consigo. Tocou de leve o rosto dela, como se pedindo pra que olhasse pra ele. Saori interrompeu seus movimentos e fitou-o inquisitivamente. Seiya ergueu-a facilmente pela cintura e rolou novamente, prendendo-a sob seu corpo, beijando-a loucamente, entrelaçando a língua dela com a sua. Saori sentia um frio na barriga ao ter seus lábios capturados pelos de Seiya. Ele deslizou suas mãos pelo corpo dela, apalpando, acariciando e apertando até chegar abaixo de sua cintura, removendo a calcinha dela e repetindo as mesmas carícias por toda a região, do bumbum, às coxas firmes e entre suas pernas, aonde seus dedos a tocavam intimamente. Sentiu Saori estremecer entre seus braços e pressionou-a mais perto de si. Seiya descolou seus lábios dos dela, olhando-a de um jeito que a fez incendiar-se por dentro, e continuou deslizando-os por todo seu corpo, cobrindo-a com beijos calidos, vorazes, dando atenção especial aos seios e à barriga. Saori arqueava suas costas, oferecendo mais de sua pele à boca ávida de Seiya. Sua respiração estava ofegante, sentia-se rendida sob as carícias envolventes do rapaz. Ele continuou a beijar sua amada fervorosamente, seus lábios agora nas coxas dela, deixando uma trilha ardente sobre a pele suave. Ele afastou as pernas dela com suas mãos, enquanto sua boca avançava em direção à parte mais íntima.

"Seiyaaa!" Saori gritou de deleite, seu corpo em ponto de ebulição. Seiya a puxou mais perto de si, estimulando-a com sua língua, explorando meticulasomente, alternando movimentos rápidos e curtos com longos e demorados, causando um terremoto de sensações dentro dela. A cada movimento dele, ela contorcia-se mais, o orgasmo se aproximando rapidamente. Não demorou muito pra ela sentir ondas de prazer varrendo seu corpo. Fechou os olhos, jogando a cabeça para trás, seu corpo em espasmos, deixando-se levar pelo calor que a consumia. Seiya ergueu-se para observá-la, ela estava com a respiração descompassada, uma fina camada de suor cobria todo seu corpo, levemente refletindo a luz do luar. Seiya não podia conter o sorriso no seu rosto, enquanto percorria seus dedos pela barriga dela, escrevendo "Seiya ama Saori eternamente".

Saori começou a acalmar-se, sua respiração lentamente voltando ao normal. Abriu seus olhos e fitou Seiya intensamente, puxando-o pela nuca para um beijo ardente. Saori interrompeu o beijo e olhou fundo nos olhos dele.

"Eu quero você. Agora." Havia uma determinação na voz dela que mostrava a Seiya o quanto ela o desejava. Seiya sorriu e deitou-se sobre ela, penetrando-a lentamente, seus olhos fixos nos dela. Ambos gemeram longamente com aquele contato tão íntimo. Seiya começou a mover-se dentro dela e Saori moveu seus quadris em ritmo com ele. Ela percorria suas mãos pelo rosto, pescoço e tórax dele, enquanto entrelaçava suas pernas nas costas dele, aprofundando o contato entre ambos. Seiya grunhiu com as ações dela, intensificando seus movimentos. Mergulhou seus lábios no pescoço dela, onde beijava, mordia, chupava vigorosamente, querendo sentir a pele dela sob seus lábios, o gosto dela. Saori gemia alto, sem inibições, gritando por Seiya repetidamente. O ritmo foi se acelerando, os corpos movendo-se em perfeita harmonia, em uma cadência envolvente, enlouquecedora, até que finalmente deixaram se levar pelo turbilhão de fogo que os consumia. Saori agarrou-se a Seiya, seu corpo estremecendo em um orgasmo fulmimante. As constrações dos músculos internos de Saori fizeram Seiya perder o controle, levando-o a momentos de puro extase. Por um breve momento, nada mais no mundo existia a não ser os dois e a paixão que compartilhavam. Quando voltaram a si, Seiya distribui vários beijos carinhosos pelo rosto de Saori, rolando ambos de forma que ela deitava sobre o corpo dele. Saori levou uma das mãos ao rosto de Seiya, afastando algumas mechas rebeldes da frente de seus olhos. Ambos estavam exaustos, molhados de suor e na beira do sono, mas com um largo sorriso de puro contentamento.

"Hey" Seiya a chamou, beijando de leve a ponta do nariz dela. "Eu te amo." Saori retornou o beijo com um selinho nos lábios de Seiya e inclinando sua cabeça no tórax dele, quase adormecida.

"Eu te amo também, Seiya. Para sempre." Eles se aninharam e voltaram a dormir, enquanto lá fora a Lua desaparecia, e os primeiros raios do dia já apareciam no horizonte.


End file.
